Trials and Tribulations
by alee-chan
Summary: Life was never easy, there's always something that's changing. A world full of work and relationships, will our characters make it through alone or will they find each other? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have a new fanfic! Yay! Yes, I know that I have not as yet finished my other ones, but I couldn't continue with this still in my head. This happens to be the reason for most of the road blocks in my mind. So I hope that you enjoy it. If you guys hate it, I may just leave it as is, but I'm hoping to continue on with it. Depending on how it is recieved, that is.

So, Happy Easter to all! I hope everyone has made it safely through!

* * *

She was running. In her dreams she was always running, trying to get away from something indistinguishable, yet it filled her with both fear and dread. She didn't wake up as usual. Most of the time she woke with a resounding bang as her body hit the hard wooden floor beneath her. This time, however, instead of the bliss that was reality, the welcoming darkness, usually tinged with the glowing green of her alarm clock, she was met with a very bright light awash with a golden glow. Her footsteps faltered in her dream as she stopped and stared. She no longer felt the frightening presence, just a cool, calm atmosphere. Curiously, as curious as you could get in a dream, she looked around, all that met her startled wide eyes was pure space, nothingness that seemed to expand into eternity. 

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and as she turned to face the unknown stranger behind her, she met reality with the aforementioned meeting with her floor.

"Mou!" She swept raven locks out of her face and then untangled herself from the cocoon which were her bed sheets.

The young, unmarred face frowned as she relived that last few different moments of her dreams, trying to focus on what it was trying to tell her. Not that she believed in dream analysis or future predictions occurring in dreams, it was very interesting to say in the least that her dreams had suddenly evolved after months of the same thing.

-+-+-+-+-

The darkness outside was still prevalent, the sun not seeming to care that she was all alone in the apartment. She staggered around her room, tidying as she went, always leaving a trail of non-existence behind her as she made her way to the bathroom and struggled once more the hot water tap in her shower. It was times like this that she wished she had a male living with her, or at least someone stronger than she was to fix the blasted washer. The last time she had even attempted handy work, she almost flooded the whole apartment. At least when she had to have it repaired, the spacious area was filled with people, even if it was filled with piteous expressions and muffled laughter directed at her.

She hated being alone, one of the reasons why her family thought it was best let her go, thinking that one month of isolation would be enough to make her come crawling back on her knees. It had been two years.

In that time, she had successfully built up a career, using the degree which her parents had paid for, the one which she had begged for.

She had always loved the idea of studying the behaviour and mindset of people and what made them tick. Psychology had opened up opportunities which her wildest dreams couldn't even imagine. Although, those wild dreams now haunted her every footsteps.

"I need a pet."

-+-+-+-+-

She had spent the better part of the darkened hours of the morning reading over her files before she left for work and now, sitting at her desk she wished that she could have, at least, slept in. Such was her life that her dreams booted her out of them. It was sad really, no one could ever say that they were forcefully ejected out of their dreams in the morning.

Perhaps she needed a hobby.

She was brooding on that very fact moments later when someone bounded into her office, the door bouncing off the wall, the handle coming into contact with the strategically placed sponge.

"Maybe I should take up miniature golf…" Tapping on her chin, she failed to see the shocked expression dance across the other woman's face before she dumped herself in the chair opposite.

"Miniature golf is for people who don't know how to play real golf." A voice announced from the hallway, causing both women in the office to turn towards the open doorway.

"What would you know, Megumi?" The young woman said from her chair, coming to the rescue of the woman behind the desk.

"More than you, obviously. Meeting in five." Was the short reply before the taller woman swept away from the doorway.

Angry sea green met heavily amused blue, before quickly averting and staring out the window.

"Perhaps not miniature golf, then." Said the woman dryly, gathering several folders into her arms and making her way towards the door.

"Perhaps not…" Echoed the younger woman, following the other woman out the door.

"But then again, there's always sky diving!"

-+-+-+-+-

The woman stared blankly at the open folder in front of her as her mind attempted to decipher the hidden meaning in the words. It was a contract, a very regulated contract that had even the lawyers staring at it for what seemed like hours. The tall man who had brought all the contracts with him for the meeting stood facing the large windows which made up one wall of the room.

The heads of all the departments were sitting in the silent meeting room as the time ticked away. She clicked her pen into action, the sound echoing throughout the room and making every person turn their heads towards the sound. She glared at them defiantly before putting pen to paper and signing her name on the dotted line. She stood up and closed the folder before striding out of the room.

Going back to her office she sat down and sighed heavily, placing her elbows on the desk and bringing her hands up to massage her temples.

"You signed the contract without deliberating with anyone else." A voice rang out from her open door. The tone was cool and controlled, not giving away any emotion.

"It was pretty clear what the contract said, I didn't see any point in deliberating over it." She responded heavily as she leant back in her chair.

"Is there something specific that you wanted from me?" She asked quietly as she met his cold gaze, her eyes blazing.

"You seem to be unaffected by this turn of events, why?" He was assessing her, she knew it, but emotion wasn't something that she allowed to factor into her work life.

"Just because I don't seem affected doesn't mean that I am not, Mr. Shinomori, I'll have you remember that. Do not assess those that which you know nothing of."

"I shall leave you for now, but know this, nothing comes of nothing." The tall man disappeared from the doorway as quickly as he had approached it.

-+-+-+-+-

Her office had become somewhat crowded with the boxes strewn around the place. This was the reason she hated moving. The boxes and their heaviness combined with the fact that she wasn't overly large made for some interesting moving techniques. She scowled at the half full box sitting on her desk as if it was the cause of the world's problems.

"You know, this is almost as bad as you talking to yourself. What did the box do to you?" A voice asked from her open doorway. Green eyes sparkled in mischief as she bounded over the boxes to get to her desk. Once she had reached her target she plucked a photo frame off the desk, smiling softly at the picture held within.

"You know, I always used to imagine us being together forever…" She fingered the glass frame, a soft smile playing across her features.

The other woman reached out to grab the frame from her friend's grasp, wrapping it in bubble wrap before placing it in the box.

"You caused quite a stir when you signed so quickly like that and then walked out." A voice rang out from the hallway. It sounded tired and wan and was echoed in her movements. She leant against the doorway and watched the chaos within.

"I was finished packing up my office hours ago. Why can't you pack like normal people?" There was a hint of amusement as she walked in to help with the chaos.

-+-+-+-+-

The keys jingled in the lock as she opened to door to her apartment. It was empty, like always, her bag echoing as she dropped it to the floor. It was a small apartment, open plan which combined the living space with her kitchen. The other two rooms contained her bedroom and the bathroom. The smaller the apartment, the better, it made her feel less alone in such a restricted atmosphere. Switching in the lights she traversed with her groceries to her old and decrepit refrigerator. Stuffing the precooked meals into her freezer, she left one to defrost somewhat on her counter top before going to have a shower to relax the knots which had formed in her back during the day.

Frowning into the mirror she looked studied her reflection. Pale skin, with eyes too large for her face, and framed with dark hair, she was nothing spectacular. Changing into track pants and an old T-shirt she removed her dinner from its packaging and shoved it in the microwave. She had mastered the art of the 5 minute dinners and hadn't gone on to anything else since. It meant that her diet was somewhat lacking, but both Megumi and Misao tried to make up for it by inviting her out to dinner and lunch when they could. Whenever she had asked them over to her house for dinner, they had always decline politely and she knew that they had no support in her dining efforts to make anything more than her packet dinners.

-+-+-+-+-

She swung her bokken high above her head, bringing it down in a movement that swept across her chest. She had kept her furniture to a minimum with this particular activity in mind. She wasn't able to do her full kata's in the limited spaces but she could practice her techniques, which meant that when she found a space large enough, she could put all the techniques into a full kata. She had been saving for the past two years for a larger apartment, and this apartment was bought mindful of her future goal. She brought the bokken above her head once more when there was a knock on the door. She walked to it with the bokken still grasped in her hand and opened the door on its chain.

"Kao-" Cutting the person in question off as she closed the door to take the chain off, she reopened it again to find a not so happy Misao pouting in her doorway with a snickering Megumi behind her.

"This is where you live?" One bouncy Misao asked as she skipped past her. Megumi followed her in, her eyes taking in her small apartment. Raising an eyebrow she turned and looked back at the woman still standing by the door holding it open.

Once they were all seated around her small kitchen table Megumi placed her tea filled coffee mug on the table.

"We have a proposition for you."

-+-+-+-+-

She ran once more, her dreams giving her more exercise than she would ever do in reality. The darkness was closing around her as she stumbled on something she didn't quite see. The fear of solitude and isolation left her with a sense of dread that filled her very being. Running was what she seemed to do best in this dream and suddenly she fell. It wasn't the normal free fall that one does off a ladder, it was controlled, as if someone had a rope around her, and she landed on her feet. Once more she was in the empty space, and once again it was filled with calm and bright light. Turning around in an attempt to find out if anyone was there she once more felt the harsh reality of her wooden floor.

The only remanet of her dream was the feeling of absolute calm which turned into anger at getting booted out of her dream. Struggling out of her sheets she began the day as usual, reaching the shower without tripping over herself and blasting on the hot water. Not once did she check the small clock that sat on her bedside table, knowing that for the past couple of months she had been woken up hours before she had to get ready, so the banging on the door as she stepped out of her shower was somewhat surprising. Keeping the chain on she opened the door slightly, still wearing her towel. A small nose poked its way through the gap and started verbally accosting her as she stood holding the door.

"… And you said you would be AWAKE and READY to go AT EIGHT!-" turning quickly and leaving Misao to calm down with the chain on the door she strode to her room to check the small clock. Glaring at the clock sitting next to her bed, she read 8:29 and swearing at it she quickly threw on some clothes before going to rescue the door from Misao's clutches.

-+-+-+-+-

The packing up of her furniture and clothing was relatively quick compared to her office. Once the door had been opened, Megumi had immediately headed to her bedroom with several unmade cardboard boxes. Misao had reluctantly taken over the kitchen/living room. She had given a week's notice to her superintendent after accepting what Megumi had proposed last week. The fact that they had been given two weeks before they had to go to work, it was an appropriate time to move.

Megumi and Misao lived ten minutes from where they worked, making her travel time to and from work a great deal shorter. She had the impression that both Megumi and Misao had been planning to take her under their wing but had been trying to find a justifiable excuse to do so. They had lunged at what seemed like their only chance in the past two years, and if she was going to be honest with herself, she was very grateful for their interference. Walking towards the bathroom she was hit with a sudden realisation. She would no longer be alone. Humming to herself she grabbed an unmade box and went to pack away all of her stuff that happened to take over the small bathroom. She returned to the kitchen to find Misao emptying her fridge. Emptying it into the bin, that is.

"MISAO! What do you think you are doing?" Caught like a deer in head lights, the small woman just stared back at her in shock. Recovering after a moment she shook her head.

"Oops?" She offered with a shrug and without ceremony tied the bag's ties together.

-+-+-+-+-

The trip to her new home was relatively uneventful. Most of the furniture in her apartment was owned by the original owner and she only had to fit the bedside table, a chair and her computer into the back seat of Misao's jeep. The rest of her stuff was in boxes that were divided up between Misao and Megumi's cars. She had chosen to ride over to her new shared apartment with Misao and was regretting the fact that she had not chosen to go with level headed Megumi. Pulling into the garage of her new home she unclenched her white tipped fingers from the armrests and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. If she ever had a choice between Misao or public transport, she would chose the later.

"We're home!" Misao sung cheerfully swinging into what seemed to be her allotted parking space. Hopping out of the car they went to retrieve the boxes to take upstairs.

The door swung open before Misao could reach it as a spiky headed male poked his head out into the foyer.

"I though I heard you from the garage-" He begun only to be cut off by a slightly miffed Misao.

"Shut up, rooster-head." Barging past him the shorter woman led the confused one to her new room.

-+-+-+-+-

Standing in the doorway, she observed her new room. Her bedroom was almost the size of her old kitchen and living space and she had her own bathroom. Not that she had complained much about the size of her previous apartment, apparently Megumi and Misao had objected fiercely to the lack of manoeuvrability. Thus her room was light and airy, everything that her old apartment wasn't. A large window space took up one side of the room, with a small balcony that was attached to all the girls' bedrooms.

The bed that occupied the room was not old and decrepit, but new and contemporary. She had asked if any of the furniture had been bought specifically for her but both women had denied it stating that Megumi's parents had wanted to outfit her apartment and that it 'wouldn't have done to have left a room empty'. Even with the outbursts of denial, the room suited her perfectly. The only furniture that was in there was out of necessity, albeit the armchair in the corner near the window was a small luxury that she was not going to object to.

Opening her closet to admire her perfectly colour co-ordinated wardrobe she noticed she had some new recently added outfits. She knew that her friends were trying to look out for her, and she would probably only bring about disagreements if she brought it up. Closing the doors she stood in the middle of the room and breathed in the space and harmony that her new apartment seemed to exude. Smiling to herself as she heard yet another argument start in the living room, she was glad she was no longer alone.

-+-+-+-+-

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it for now, please let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, here is the second chapter, I don't really know if anyone is all that interested in it... I don't know, it doesn't seem to be getting as much attention, but for those few who are reading this, enjoy! Also, this chapter is centered around Kenshin, so if you're wondering about the character pov shift, yes, it is done on purpose. I haven't gone crazy... yet. Sorry if it seems to be spaced weirdly. I haven't figured out completely how technology seems to ruin my life. Technology plus me equals no friendship. Sad, but true.

disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... Unless someone wants to give the rights to me, which I would happily accept!

* * *

He watched the passing of traffic from high up in his office window. The company had recently overtaken one of its smaller competitors and that would usually give him some sort of feeling of satisfaction. Aoshi had signed over some of the members as part of the deal, however the reserved man seemed somewhat affected by the new employees, although he would never say it out loud. His partner's silence was nothing new, but this form of silent brooding proved to be somewhat distracting. In meetings, the taller man's attention would waver slightly, and would have to interrupt to clarify certain facts. 

"Mr Himura? Is something wrong?" His thought pattern was interrupted by his assistant standing in the doorway. She was all grace and seriousness, always the perfect image of what a woman should be, quiet and attending to all his needs. She was also the type of woman his father wanted him to marry before he took over the company. He didn't think he could stand to marry someone with as little spirit as she exuded. Looking down, his posture seemed to be the direction of her query. His hands had formed into fists on the glass windows and his faced had been pulled into a scowl.

"No Tomoe, everything is fine. Is there some reason you need me for?" Her face seemed to flicker before she masked it with a clam expression before replying.

"Mr Shinomori would like to speak with you." Nodding to Tomoe, he walked around to his desk and sat down as the tall man walked through his door and shut it in Tomoe's face.

"She wants much more than you give her, Himura." Aoshi announced stoically as he sat down. Raising a crimson eyebrow in response, the other man leant back in his chair.

"Surely, that was not the reason you decided to visit?"

-+-+-+-+-

They had been talking over the new acquisition for approximately 10 minutes before the subject was brought up.

"I do not understand why you agreed to employ those members as part of the take over." Aoshi had a way of making his comments as subtle as elephants stampeding though butter. At least he had finally brought up the topic so that Kenshin could move on with the rest of his work day without worrying about how Aoshi would concentrate though the afternoon's meetings.

"It was an un-negotiable part of the contract, you know that. They also had the choice of whether or not to sign with the company." He responded tiredly massaging his temples.

"It seems to me to be a sign of weakness – accepting opponents' employees into our company. You don't know how much you can trust them." The icy reply was straight to the point. It was always the good of the company first when it concerned Aoshi.

"Did you find any discrepancies in their files when you read through them?" As tempting as it was, he did not feel like having an argument with a brick wall again.

"No. However, there was this one employee who signed very quickly without the consideration of the other members and without any emotional ties to the others."

"So because he had no emotional ties to the company and he was confident in his ability to agree to the contract that you wrote, you think that he is a liability? He sounds like someone I know, Shinomori." Blue clashed with amber-violet over the desk in a silent duel. Aoshi was the first to break and stood from his chair and stalked to the door.

"It was a woman, Himura. Any woman who can cut her ties to a company she has worked at since she graduated must have an attachment." He said over his shoulder and closed the door with a snap.

-+-+-+-+-

Signing yet another report after reading through it for what seemed like hours, he leant back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. A small knock at the door signified her presence as she walked in, carrying a couple of take out containers in her hand.

"It's half past nine Mr Himura. You should eat." She cleaned his desk of the remaining reports and setting the containers down.

"Thank you Tomoe. However, you staying back so late is unnecessary." He opened a container full of rice and another full of a combination stir-fry, one of his favourites. She sat across from him, her eyes watching his movements to fill two plates worth of food.

"When you work, I work." She firmly stated, tucking her hair behind her ear. She leant over the desk slightly to collect her plate, giving him a glimpse down her loose blouse. Closing his eyes in annoyance he grabbed a fork and his plate and leant back in his chair. She had done it on purpose. Shoving a forkful of stir fry into his mouth he blatantly stared out the window watching the lights illuminate the sky.

-+-+-+-+-

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening, Mr. Himura?" She asked quietly, but the intensity of her gaze gave him the impression that she had been staring at him for a while. Looking down at his plate, he realised he had finished eating, the plate to mouth movements seemingly acting out of necessity, rather than thought.

"I had planned to have an early night. But I have to read a report for the meeting tomorrow." He brought his fingers up to massage his temples, thinking of the final report now sitting in his briefcase waiting for him to go home. Four reports had mysteriously found their way into his office during his lunch meeting. There were no guesses about who had placed them so neatly across his desk, and he had spent the rest of the afternoon doing the work his father had so kindly left behind.

"Go home, Tomoe. It's going to be a late night for me." Looking up, he saw that she had cleaned up his desk from their meal and was standing next to him. As he stood up to collect a couple things, she put a hand on his arm.

"I can help, if you need it." She stared into his eyes, a something hidden behind her gaze. Turning swiftly to pick his briefcase up from beside his desk he shook his head.

"I'm going home to finish it up. There is no need for you to stay." He closed his office door and strode to the elevator, making the appropriate stops for her to collect her things. They had reached the garage and he had stopped at her car before she reached out to touch his arm again.

"Let me help… Kenshin." She stared imploringly up at him. Staring coldly down at her and her, he shrugged off her arm, turned, and begun walking towards his car, calling out over his shoulder in reply.

"Go home, Tomoe. Good night."

-+-+-+-+-

He cursed upon returning home to find his answering machine blinking happily away in the darkness. Flicking on the light switch, he literally dumped his briefcase in his study and practically tore the tie off from around his neck, stalking towards the blinking red light. He pressed the button with a little more intensity than necessary and booming voice begun to filter through his apartment.

"Evening, baka-deshi. I've left some reports you need to read before tomorrow in your mailbox. Read them." Growling at the answering machine as the bringer of unfortunate news, he grabbed his keys and turned once more to his door. His father failed to mention the word 'more' in his statement, he was sure that he intended to ruin any form of rest that the world gave him.

Stalking through the main body of the apartment building he reached the front entrance, moving towards the mailboxes to retrieve whatever reports his father, so kindly in his own amusement, sent to him. Hearing the clicking of heels behind him he cringed inwardly, used to the attention that he normally received when he strayed into the public domain.

-+-+-+-+-

"No, if he thinks that he can do that, then fine… I'm too tired to continue arguing about it., I'll speak to you later." The voice the rang out was crisp, anger underlying the pretence of calm. He heard a cry of annoyance before the dual-clicking sounds stopped echoing off the tiled entry.

Figuring it was safe to venture out of on of the coves in the foyer, he was somewhat surprised to find a young woman struggling to pull off her remaining shoe whilst opening her letterbox with her other hand. Smiling slightly at the picture it presented, fate seemed to deal him an unfortunate hand. The hand tugging on the key suddenly flew back, along with the balance of the woman, thus prompting him to act automatically. This was how he found himself seconds later, with a small woman cursing in his arms.

"I am so sorry. This is just not my day." The woman ground out under her teeth. He could smell her faint perfume as he held her as she attempted to regain her balance. Grabbing her hands, he felt a small electric current run through him, as he turned her around, pulling her against him in an effort to get her standing up straight.

"It's alright, you're not hurt are you?" He forced himself to ask, hoping that this wasn't some sort of sick set up, like the one his cousin pulled on him last week.

"I'm fine. I just have to-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. Turning to grab the mail in the box, slamming it shut and locking it with her key and pulling her remaining shoe off in one smooth move, she glanced down at the phone ringing in her grasp; a frown marred her features as she turned back to him.

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me out. Have a good night!" She was walking away and on the phone again before he had the chance to say anything else and just settled for staring at the sway of her hips as she unwittingly seemed to sashay away from him.

-+-+-+-+-

It had taken him until the early hours of the morning to complete those damn reports, the images of the woman last night interrupting him constantly. He had reached the office looking much worse for wear than usual with a grim expression that had most people skirting around him in fear. The way that her hips moved as she walked was the worst image possibly for his tired mind. The meeting hadn't gone much better, his father constantly interrupting to assert his opinions and then forced Kenshin to produce the correct reports highlighting his point. He had shut himself in his office after returning from the meeting barking an order that he was not to be disturbed.

He was currently sitting at his desk, his fingers massaging his temples from the headache that seemed to be progressively getting worse as his day wore on. He didn't understand how one single woman could infiltrate his mind so easily, but he would soon rectify it. It was just the lack of sleep that his brain was functioning on, when he had enough rest, he would be able to focus on his work and the vixen, which seemed to be both anti-phone and shoes, would be banished from his mind. Deciding that was nothing pressing left to do for the rest of the afternoon, he packed his briefcase and strode out of his office. Tomoe wasn't at her desk, which was a good thing as he figure that he never would have made it to the elevators without being forced to snap at her. Forgoing the delightful experience of driving home half dead, he called for a taxi upon reaching the street, climbing gratefully into the backseat and directing the driver where to go.

-+-+-+-+-

After dragging himself up to his apartment, taking the phone off the hook and placing his mobile on silent, he had spent a blissful four hours in a deep sleep, only rising when his body clock announced that he had had enough and if he continued to sleep, he wouldn't be able to get back to his normal routine. His dreams were once more the accumulation of watching too many fantasy/supernatural movies as a child. He had been running towards a light and then had fallen, only to find himself standing in the light he was chasing. He had been having the recurring dream for months without it changing, and would always wake with a sense of dissatisfaction, that something had not been completed. This prompted him to go and do something concrete, something physical, to drain the dream-like state from his mind. Usually, he would take this time to hone in his technique of sword fighting but he had only recently moved into this state of the art complex. Therefore most of his belongings were either at his father's or in storage – which meant that his bokken had lived in his car, constantly travelling with him. His car happened to be back at the office so he had to make to with his second choice. Attempting to remember what facilities Sano said that the complex boasted, he remembered walking past a sign that distinctly said the word 'pool'.

-+-+-+-+-

The pool area had only one other occupant who was swimming laps when he arrived. Striding into the area, he dumped his stuff next to his companion's gear and dove in. The world was silent for a change, the only thing he had to focus on was his breathing and finding the right time to turn before he went headlong into the wall. It had been years since he had actually swum, he had preferred to take his frustrations out on his bokken. The peace that he now found wasn't lost on him and he promised he would ease his frustrations out on the pool more. His hands cut through the water at a now reasonable pace, his body adjusting to the synchronisation of all the muscle groups timing his movements just so. Feeling slightly worn out, he swam to the side and hopped out. Shaking his hair out, he pulled it back to a pony at the base of his neck and reached for his towel, only to find he was not the only one who had finished. Blue met violet as they both stared, reaching for their towels automatically. She smiled softly at him, slight dimples appearing which seemed to suit her no longer angry attitude. She seemed a considerable amount calmer then when he had encountered her the day before.

"Sorry for yesterday." Her voice seemed so much more melodious than before and he seemed to be drowning in her blue eyes. How he could not have noticed such blue eyes yesterday, was slightly startling to think about.

"It's alright. I'm Kenshin." He managed to introduce himself, sticking a hand out in greeting. She reached out to meet his hand.

"I'm-" The phone in her bag rung, cutting her off. Rolling her eyes, she retracted her hand and picked up the phone only to hold it away from her ear as someone squawked loudly into the speaker. Her eyes rounded in surprise then squinted into anger as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Right, I'll be right up." She clicked the phone shut and hastily grabbed her gear together.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye!" She tossed over her shoulder and was gone, giving him the view of her once more angry gait, her hips swaying in a way that should be classified as dangerous. Swimming had always seemed like a brilliant plan.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think! 

All the best! xoxo -ac


End file.
